Twisted Hearts by Eternal Fire1
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: "Case comigo." Os olhos de Kagome arregalaram. "Eu ... eu não te amo." Disse numa voz fraca. Se Sesshoumaru pudesse, teria rido. "Miko estúpida." Disse. "Isto não tem nada a ver com amor. São meramente negócios". .:. Traducao SessKag/Inu .:.
1. Blue Sorrow

**Uma Fanfic SessKag Traduzida por K hime e autorizada por Eternal Fire1**

**Do original** _"Twisted Hearts"_

_**Gêneros: **__Romance/ pitadas de Drama, Humor e Outros_

_**Classificação etária:** T (sendo somente o **ultimo** cpt M)_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyaha não me pertence.  
_

_**Shippers:** SessKagInu/Inu&Outro/MirSan/Outros a se desenvolver._

___**Autora: Eternal Fire1**_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime_

___**Betareader:** Pimentinha (oh, flor, agradeco de montao por estar revisando a fic. Nossa, e uma ajuda e tanto! Arigatou :DD)_

_**Sinopse: **"Case comigo." Os olhos de Kagome arregalaram. "Eu ... eu não te amo." Disse numa voz fraca. Se Sesshoumaru pudesse, teria rido. "Miko estúpida." Disse. "Isto não tem nada a ver com amor. São meramente negócios". _

_* Notas importantes no final do Capitulo._

* * *

**Twisted Hearts**

**.: I :.**

_Blue Sorrow_

Desde quando arrumar-se se tornara uma tarefa tão complicada?

Pusera diversos vestidos e já se passara mais de 30 minutos até que finalmente encontrou um que gostasse. Havia levado horas arrumando o cabelo, apenas para deixá-lo solto no final. Maquiagem foi a parte fácil, porque encontrar os sapatos certos para o vestido se mostrou uma tarefa quase impossível. Por último, Kagome fitou-se no espelho.

"_Perfeito"_. Pensou. "_Tenho que estar perfeita esta noite"._

Seu cabelo preto esvoaçante não estava em um rabo de cavalo como normalmente o fazia. Deixara-o solto, caindo sobre os ombros. De um jeito um simples, mas elegante. O vestido preto lhe contornava a pele, agraciando-lhe as curvas. Os saltos altos pareciam-lhe deixar as pernas mais longas. Seus lábios vermelhos e um pouco de blush e lápis preto contornando os cílios. Um lindo colar azul com pingente de coração e brincos combinando adornavam-lhe graciosamente.

Inuyasha tinha lhe dado aquele colar como presente de aniversário um ano atrás. Disse a ela, depois de vê-la muito ruborizada, quase num sussurro, que a joia fazia seus olhos parecer mais azulados em todo aquele mar escuro. Kagome sorriu e beijou-o, sabendo que esta era a maneira de Inuyasha demonstrar seu amor por ela.

Agora, em seu terceiro aniversário de namoro, pôs bastante intento em arrumar-se para encontrá-lo em um restaurante chique. Ela inclinou-se para o espelho para ver se tinha que corrigir alguma coisa. Então deu uma voltinha e sorriu nervosamente.

Essa noite seria perfeita.

Inuyasha estava agindo estranho, já que acabara de retornar de sua última viagem de negócios, estando alguns meses fora. Kagome imaginou que esse era o fato. Estava meio óbvio pela maneira que lhe fitava. Toda vez que seus olhos se encontraram, ele corava e desviava o olhar. Era como se estivesse tentando esconder algo. Kagome tinha aquela sensação de que algo muito bom estava prestes a acontecer.

Ele iria propor casamento.

— Droga, Sango. – Kagome disse distraída. — Por que não esta aqui quando preciso de você?

Sango, sua melhor amiga, estava nos EUA há tempos. Sendo filha do embaixador mediador dos assuntos entre youkais e humanos, a moça tinha de viajar muito. Ainda assim, por que simplesmente não estava aqui num dia como esse? Kagome jogou com uma mecha de cabelo para o lado e sentou-se na cama. Suspirou e inspirou profundamente três vezes. Realmente, tinha que se acalmar. Não era como se não quisesse isso. Inferno, tinha sido apaixonada por Inuyasha por tanto tempo e nada a faria mais feliz que se casar com ele. Era com o que sempre sonhou e o que mais queria. Era a única coisa que faria sua vida tornar-se completa. Inuyasha apareceu em sua vida de repente. Na verdade, apareceu quando Kagome não queria relacionamento de qualquer espécie com os seres da arca masculina. Ela tinha acabado de sair de um relacionamento muito longo e a última coisa que precisava era começar outro.

Mas algo sobre o cabelo branco hanyou chamou-lhe a atenção.

Algo chamou sua atenção no instante em que o vira e quando ele falou com ela, viu-se completamente encantada. Ele foi rude, temperamental, um completo idiota, mas havia algo nele que a fez maravilhar-se. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, ela teria dito adeus há muito tempo.

Mas para ele, simplesmente não podia. Porque às vezes ele a fitava com tanta ternura em seus olhos âmbar que Kagome achava que a cada vês que o fitava poderia morrer por falta de ar. E quando lhe sorria, deus, simplesmente não havia mais ninguém no mundo, somente eles dois. Quando os lábios masculinos tocavam os dela, isso a sentir-se no céu e vira-se completamente apaixonada por ele.

Ela faria qualquer coisa para fazê-lo feliz.

Riu a tal pensamento. Kagome, mulher independente e forte à mercê de Inuyasha, o cretino.

Não é de se admirar Sango gargalhara disso.

Sorriu, entretanto voltou a fitar o espelho novamente e seu sorriso vacilou. Levantou-se para fitar-se por inteiro. Ela parecia atraente e sofisticada. Quase como uma boneca de porcelana e isso a incomodava, de certa forma. Por que precisava tentar tanto ser o que Inuyasha queria que ela o fosse? Ele não deveria simplesmente aceitá-la por si mesma?

O toque do relógio ressonou à distância e os olhos de Kagome se abriram.

— Droga, estou atrasada. – gritou, correndo atrás das chaves de casa e de sua bolsa preta. Depois de cinco minutos, fechou a porta e pôs-se a correr pelas ruas de Tóquio.

**Oo oO**

Inuyasha a amava, é claro, mas isso não significa que a amaria para sempre da mesma forma.

Quando a conheceu, achou-a irritante. Sua primeira impressão não tinha sido das melhores. Ainda assim, alguma coisa sempre o trazia de volta a ela.

Julgou ser a força que irradiava de seu corpo.

Kagome era apenas uma pessoa feliz. Forte, também. Onde quer que fosse, as pessoas pareciam esquecer seus problemas. Ela era compassiva, bondosa e gentil. Não gosta de ver as pessoas se machucando. Claro, também era irritante, teimosa e desajeitada. Os primeiros meses que estiveram juntos, ela quase o deixou maluco. Viviam brigando.

Inuyasha amava vê-la revidar.

Então, tudo mudou.

Kagome começou a perder seu brilho sempre que estava perto dele. Era como se ela não quisesse que ele ficasse bravo consigo, como se estivesse com medo de ficar sozinha.

Ele não conseguia entender isso.

Kagome era bonita e inteligente. Homens eram atraídos por seu charme natural e Inuyasha às vezes se perguntava por que ela havia o escolhido. Ela poderia ter qualquer um, mas era ele quem ela queria.

Pensara tê-la querido para si também.

Inuyasha fitou a caixa de veludo em sua mão. Seus olhos dourados tão tristes.

Antes de sua viagem à França, tinha a intenção de pedir-lhe em casamento. Kagome o fazia feliz e sua vida seria boa ao seu lado, que nada poderia ser melhor que isso.

Mas foi então… que ele a conheceu.

— _Kagome, o que está fazendo aqui? – Inuyasha disse ao virar pelo braço uma mulher de longos cabelos negros próxima a ele. Seus olhos arregalaram em surpresa._

— _Eu... Eu sinto muito. – resmungou, soltando-lhe o braço. — Pensei que fosse outra pessoa._

_A mulher a sua frente o fitou em irritação. Ele sabia que não deveria gostar da maneira como seus olhos castanhos o fitavam, ainda assim..._

— _Me confundiu com alguém? – ela perguntou e Inuyasha achou o som de sua voz fascinante._

— _Eu... Bem..._

— _Sua namorada?_

— _Eu... – ele não sabia o que dizer para mantê-la ali, consigo. — Eu não acho que quero que ela seja mais a minha namorada._

_E assim, deixou de procurar Kagome e pôs atenção plena na mulher em sua frente._

Talvez não tivesse amado Kagome tanto quanto pensava. Se tivesse, não a teria deixado ir tão facilmente. Mas aquela mulher... Ele passou o resto de sua viagem com ela. No final da semana, tinha certeza que nunca ficaria longe dela. Ela fez algo dentro de si despertar.

Kagome nunca o tinha feito sentir-se tão feliz como estava agora.

Inuyasha fechou a caixinha de veludo e virou-se quando ouviu a porta de seu quarto abrir. Ele rapidamente escondeu a caixa.

— Está indo vê-la? – uma voz feminina soou. Inuyasha assentiu.

— Eu tenho que acabar com isso antes que ela sofra mais.

A mulher fitou o chão. — Eu... Se eu não tivesse…

Inuyasha se se moveu em sua direção e segurou-lhe o rosto em ambas as mãos. — Ei, você não fez nada.

— Mas...

— Eu te amo.

— Eu também te amo. – ouviu-a fungar um pouco e socá-lo no ombro em tom de brincadeira. — Vai, não a faça esperar.

Inuyasha beijou-a suavemente nos lábios e virou-se para partir.

Depois que falasse com Kagome, iria pedir a mulher que realmente amava com todo seu coração para se casar consigo. Ele tinha certeza de que era isso que queria e não via nenhuma razão para esperar.

Sentia muito por Kagome. Isso não seria justo com ela.

**Oo oO**

Sesshoumaru nunca odiara seu pai tanto quanto neste momento.

Ele sempre o julgou por ter se casado com uma humana. Detestara quando seu meio-irmão nasceu. Mas agora, agora ele simplesmente o odiava.

Seu ódio apenas intensificou-se pelo fato de que realmente não poderia odiá-lo.

Não hoje. Nem nunca.

Era tão injusto.

. . .

Virou-se, enviando uma carranca horrível ao advogado a sua frente. Se não podia ter raiva de seu pai agora, ao menos poderia descontar nesse homem estúpido.

Sesshoumaru caminhou ate sua mesa e sentou-se.

— Sente-se. – comandou ao advogado. Ele vacilou inicialmente, mas rapidamente fez o que lhe fora dito.

Houve um longo silêncio no qual Sesshoumaru refletia sobre o que acabara de ouvir. Depois de decidir que era de mais para processar tudo de uma vez, ordenou que o advogado repetisse o que lhe havia dito.

— Re... re ... Repetir, milorde? – foi a sua resposta inteligente.

— Não fui suficientemente claro? – Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ele não estava no clima para isso.

— Sim, sim, claro. – limpou a garganta e levantou um papel.

— C-com este documento... – começou. — Eu, Inu Taisho, gozando de perfeitas faculdades mentais, deixo em testamento a minha fortuna, igualmente partilhada entre meus dois filhos, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru grunhiu e o advogado fitou-o nervosamente, desviando rapidamente a atenção do papel. Sesshoumaru deu-lhe um sinal para continuar.

— Minhas empresas vão passar a ambos, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha. Minhas casas...

— Eu já sei o que será meu e o que será do meu meio-irmão. – Sesshoumaru interrompeu, irritado. — Quero que me diga as condições.

— Sim, sim, claro.

— Para meus filhos tomar posse de sua herança, terão que trabalhar juntos e... – o advogado lançou um olhar assustado na direção de Sesshoumaru. — Terão que se casar com uma humana. Se não seguirem os meus últimos desejos contidos nesse Testamento, sua parte da herança irá para o outro irmão. Se nenhum deles seguir minhas condições, o dinheiro será entregue ao governo.

Houve silêncio por um longo tempo, no qual Sesshoumaru manteve uma expressão vazia e o advogado teve de alargar o nó da gravata em seu pescoço.

— Existe alguma maneira de contornar estas... Condições? – Sesshoumaru disse a última palavra como se fosse uma maldição.

— Não, senhor. Se não segui-las, perderá tudo e sua fortuna irá para o seu irmão.

— Mmm.

— Senhor, se me permite, acredito que...

— Eu não permito. – cortou-o. — Quanto tempo tenho para seguir os desejos de meu pai? – enviou uma carranca ao advogado; o outro parecia menor, cada vez menor.

— Tem uma semana para encontrar uma noiva e depois, um mês para se casar com ela.

— Um mês.

— Sim, um mês.

— Não repita o que eu digo.

E com isso, Sesshoumaru se levantou e calmamente deixou a sala.

Sua expressão mostrou tanta emoção quanto uma folha de papel em branco. O único sinal de que estava irado para além da imaginação, era o sangue escorrendo de seu punho cerrado. Suas garras haviam cavado-lhe a pele durante toda essa conversa irritante. Fitou a palma da mão e seus ferimentos curando-se rapidamente.

Ele realmente odiava seu pai. Odiava-o ainda mais por morrer antes dele ter a oportunidade de dizer-lhe exatamente o que pensava desse seu Testamento.

Dentro da sala, o advogado deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio. Realmente, youkais podiam ser muito imprevisíveis, especialmente os Inu-Taisho.

...

Ela não podia respirar, não podia falar, não podia pensar e algo estava muito errado aqui, porque o que acabara de ouvir não podia ser verdade. Simplesmente não ouvira direito.

— O quê? – perguntou, fitando-o em surpresa. Achou que sua voz soara um pouco rouca. E ela queria tanto parecer segura...

— Você vai acabar me odiando. Mais cedo ou mais tarde. Simplesmente não vai gostar mais de mim e no final vamos acabar infelizes e você vai desejar nunca ter me conhecido. – ele disse o mais rápido quanto podia. De repente, achou que seu copo de vinho era algo simplesmente fascinante.

Ela sentiu algo dentro de si se partir, mas... Seu coração não iria, não podia, não entendia o que ele estava dizendo. Não poderia ser possível. Eles...

— O quê? – repetiu. Ele finalmente a fitou e ela sentiu como se tivesse perdido a batalha.

Ela estava linda. Seu cabelo brilhante e suave, lábios perfeitos, esperando para serem beijados. Suas bochechas levemente coradas e seus olhos... De um negro azulado tão intenso... Um tom que ele nunca tinha visto em seus olhos antes. No momento, esses mesmos olhos estavam repletos de surpresa e dor.

Ela era linda, de parar o coração.

Mas isso simplesmente não era o suficiente para ele.

E então a voz feminina quebrou sua trilha de pensamentos, suas palavras e quase o fez dizer que era tudo uma brincadeira.

— Eu pensei que você iria me pedir em casamento esta noite. – ela disse baixinho. Ela parecia tão pequena, tão sem esperança... Em seu coração, ele sabia que essa era a melhor escolha. A única escolha.

— Eu ia, mas... Uma coisa... – se ele mentisse para ela? — Algo ficou no caminho. - descobriu que não podia lhe dizer a verdade, não aqui, não assim, não agora.

E então ela finalmente o fitou e ele jurou que viu o fogo em seus olhos.

— Eu quero a verdade. – disse-lhe com firmeza e ele ficou sem fala por um tempo.

Ela queria que ele a risse e lhe dissesse que estava apenas brincando. Estava esperando o momento em que ele iria por a mão no bolso e retirar uma pequena caixa de veludo. Ele iria ficar de joelhos e ela iria rir e dizer-lhe o que ele era um idiota. Claro que, quando fizesse a pergunta, ela diria que sim, porque nunca poderia dizer _não_ para ele.

Mas ele só ficou lá, na sua frente, com a boca ligeiramente aberta e seus olhos brilhando em plena culpa. Ele finalmente a fitou nos olhos e ela ofegou em surpresa.

_"Oh Deus, Oh, Deus, Oh Deus!",_ pensou. Isso não era real. Isso não estava acontecendo. Isso não poderia ser possível. Sentia como se fosse levantar e dizer 'Ok, você me pegou. Onde estão as câmeras escondidas?' Mas ela sabia que isso não iria acontecer. Isso não poderia acontecer, porque a vida nunca era fácil e os olhos de Inuyasha nunca mentiam. Seu corpo, ações e sua boca poderiam mentir, mas nunca seus olhos. E foi exatamente nessas esferas douradas que pareciam conter a luz do sol que ela descobriu a verdade.

Ele a estava deixando.

Seus olhos não possuíam o brilho que geralmente tinham quando ele a fitava.

_Não havia brilho, nenhum brilho, nenhum brilho..._

— Kagome... – disse e sua voz não tinha o tom carinhoso que costumava ter quando dizia seu nome.

Ela o estava perdendo.

— Inuyasha. – disse, só porque não poderia lidar com o silêncio agora.

Ele sabia que estava partindo seu coração, mas tinha que fazê-lo. Se não o fizesse, seria muito mais difícil e ele não queria lhe causar mais dor. Ele nunca quis causar-lhe tanta dor.

Mas causou.

E agora ela estava sofrendo.

E isso era para o seu bem.

— Talvez devêssemos discutir isso em outro lugar? – ele não queria que o mundo visse sua queda.

— Não. – disse com firmeza. Inuyasha suspirou. — Por que está me deixando?

A pergunta o fez congelar. Como poderia lhe dizer a verdade? Como poderia abrandar o fato? Ele soltou um pequeno gemido.

O coração de Kagome ficou menor e menor, e o terror se espalhou por seu corpo.

Sua mente continuava girando com milhares de perguntas se formando.

Por que ele estava terminando com ela?

Havia outra pessoa?

Será que ele não a amava?

Será que algum dia a amou?

— Por favor... – ela implorou e Inuyasha finalmente abriu a boca.

As palavras simplesmente não saiam. Havia apenas o silêncio, então Inuyasha e Kagome descobriram que nunca haviam se sentido tão afastados um do outro que agora.

— Eu... – ele começou, mas as palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta.

E então Kagome decidiu que estava cansada de esperar. Ela queria e precisava, e isso não era justo. Ela faria qualquer coisa, _tudo_, para ficar ao seu lado. Ela o amou e o adorou e precisava dele. Não iria deixá-lo ir.

— Eu faria qualquer coisa...

— Não.

—… Pra ficar ao seu lado...

— Pare.

—… E nunca mais nos separar...

— Não diga isso.

_Isso só vai quebrar ainda mais seu coração..._

— Eu te amo.

_É tarde demais._

— Kagome...

Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela se levantou, caminhou ao redor da mesa e tomou os lábios de Inuyasha nos seus. Esqueceu-se de estar em um restaurante elegante e que deveria se comportar. Ela só queria que Inuyasha a beijasse de volta. Ela queria que ele lembrasse o quanto a amava. Porque ele a amou. Disse isso inúmeras vezes. E ele ainda a amava, então o que mais poderia ficar entre o seu amor?

E então Inuyasha aprofundou o beijo e esmagou Kagome com apenas uma palavra.

— Kikyou. – suspirou contra a boca feminina e então olhos negro-azulados arregalaram.

Âmbar nublado encontrou azulados quebrantados e Inuyasha imediatamente viu seu erro.

Kagome sentiu tudo ao redor voltar lentamente a seus sentidos, a mesa em que estavam e algumas pessoas os fitando. Viu o garçom fazendo seu caminho à mesa e, acima de tudo, viu Inuyasha. Ou melhor, ouviu o que ele havia dito.

Ela o tinha perdido.

Sem dizer sequer outra palavra ou olhar para ele, Kagome pegou sua bolsa e caminhou com tanta dignidade quanto podia reunir em direção a porta de saída do restaurante. Abriu a porta dupla e saiu. E fora abraçada pelo vento frio de novembro.

Cerca de três quarteirões do restaurante, começou a correr.

Sequer se permitiu derramar uma lágrima.

. . .

. . .

.

* * *

**Notas finais:** Galerinha, conheco algumas das senhoritas (de postagens "pingadinhas" de Inukag que fiz no ano passado, ne ;). Bom, terei o maior prazer de reencontra-las por aqui, tal como conhecer novas leitoras de SessKag tambem :) Eu costumo me dar super bem com minhas _leitoras Naruto_, pretendo fazer o mesmo com as "Inu" ;D

**Algumas considerações importantes:**

**-** Minhas Traducoes sao sempre livres;

**-** A traducao desse texto foi **autorizada** pela autora, bonitona e muito querida "Eternal Fire" (and for that, my super-hiper-mega special thanks :),

**-** As postagens (provavelmente) serão feitas mensalmente;

**-** Estou "sem acentos/cedilha/etc" no meu notebook. O que significa que muitas coisas podem "parecer estranhas" por ai. Relevem, ok ;D

**-** Considero "Twisted Hearts" uma das melhores producoes em lingua inlgesa para o casal SessKag. Muito bonita, coerente e, sempre que possivel, fiel as personas criadas por Rumiko Takahashi. Por isso, resolvi realizar uma vontade (muito antiga) de traze-la para os leitores brasileiros ;D

**-** Eu **nao** lido bem coisa duas coisas: Flames **e** Plagio. (enquanto estivermos livre de ambos, tudo ficara super bem ;)

Notem que considerações/criticas/reclamcoes/afins, quando feitos de forma **construtiva**, sao sempre algo muito bem-vindo.

Quanto ao plagio: repudio. **Denuncio**. Sem do. Mesmo. (espero que nao aconteça - novamente - comigo, nem com nenhuma das senhoritas).

**-** No mais, meu desejo e que nos demos muito bem :D Que curtam "Twisted Hearts" e que a 'abracem' de todo o kokuro.

. . .

_Meu "domo arigatou" por lerem, _

_reviews sao sempre muito apreciados, _

_nos vemos no proximo cpt,_

_Bitos a todas ;)_

_Hime ;D_


	2. Coming Closer To A Break

**Uma Fanfic SessKag Traduzida por K hime e autorizada por Eternal Fire1**

**Do original** _"Twisted Hearts"_

_**Gêneros: **__Romance/ pitadas de Drama, Humor e Outros_

_**Classificação etária:** T (sendo somente o **ultimo** cpt, M)_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyaha não me pertence.  
_

_**Shippers:** SessKagInu/Inu&Outro/MirSan/Outros._

___**Autora: Eternal Fire1**_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime_

___**Betareader:** Pimentinha_

_**Sinopse: **"Case comigo." Os olhos de Kagome arregalaram. "Eu ... eu não te amo." Disse numa voz fraca. Se Sesshoumaru pudesse, teria rido. "Miko estúpida." Disse. "Isto não tem nada a ver com amor. São meramente negócios"._

* * *

**Twisted Hearts**

**.: II :.**

_**Coming Closer To A Break**_

_proximo a quebrar-se_

_**. . **_

* * *

_05 de novembro, 04h30min._

_— Hum, bem, acho que você não está aí, então... Eu só queria dizer... Poderia, por favor, me ligar de volta quando ouvir isso? Eu preciso falar com você. Até mais._

* * *

_05 de novembro, 08h44min._

_— Então você ainda não chegou, obviamente, mas é urgente que me ligue de volta. Eu realmente preciso falar com você. Tenho que explicar as coisas._

* * *

_06 de novembro, 03h00min._

_— Eu sei que está aí. São três da madrugada e sei que você não chega tão tarde em casa, de modo que isso significa que simplesmente não quer falar comigo, e eu entendo, mas temos de conversar. Por que você não pega o telefone?_

* * *

_06 de novembro, 12h15min. _

_— Kagome, por favor, atenda ao telefone. Nós precisamos conversar. Preciso me explicar. Me dá uma chance de explicar tudo. Kagome, por favor..._

* * *

_06 de novembro, 15h55min._

_— Pega. A. Droga. Do. Telefone. Eu sei que você está aí. Tenho te ligado todos os dias e é impossível não estar em casa por tanto tempo. Pare de me ignorar e atenda o maldito telefone._

* * *

_06 de novembro, 21h32min._

_— Kagome, se não atender a droga do telefone, eu vou até aí e arranco essa maldita porta. Temos de conversar e você sabe disso, então atenda ao telefone._

* * *

_07 de novembro, 10h00min._

_— Inferno, por que você nunca atende? Isso é tão estúpido da sua parte, Kagome. Sei está com raiva de mim, mas temos que conversar e resolver as coisas entre nós. Nós não podemos deixar as coisas como estão._

* * *

_07 de novembro, 11h23min._

_— Kagome, droga, apenas atenda ao telefone. Isso já foi longe demais. Você sabe que nós precisamos conversar. Kagome, por favor, me desculpe por te machucar, mas ao menos me dê a chance de se explicar. Pegue o telefone e me permita resolver as coisas entre nós. Por favor, Kagome. – depois de um longo silêncio. — Tudo bem, acho que vou te ligar mais tarde._

* * *

_07 de novembro, 11h45min._

_— Atenda ao telefone maldito agora. Kagome, apenas atenda..._

* * *

_07 de novembro, 13h15min._

_— Já te dei tempo suficiente. É isso ai. Você vai falar comigo nem que seja a última coisa que faço. Eu vou... O quê diabos você está fazendo aqui, Sesshoumaru? ... Cale-se, estou no telefone... Eu sei que te fiz uma pergunta, mas... Não seja tão irritante... Sim, tudo bem, que seja. Kagome, eu tenho que ir, mas assim que terminar com ele vou até aí na sua casa. Nós vamos conversar. _

* * *

Kagome enviou uma carranca para o telefone, afastou as cobertas, e levantou-se para pegar mais um pote de sorvete. Então voltou para o sofá para assistir à filmes românticos que só a deixava mais deprimida.

— Kagome, o quê diabos está acontecendo?

A voz de Sango soou da porta e Kagome não sabia se deveria sentir alívio ou decepção. Ela queria falar com sua amiga desde quinta-feira, depois do que tinha sido o pior dia de sua vida, mas agora não tinha mais tanta certeza. Não chorara desde que Inuyasha... E não queria fazê-lo agora. Iria para o inferno se chorasse por ele. Ela era Higurashi Kagome, e não chorara por homens. Ela era forte e independente, e não precisa dele. Ela não...

— Kagome?

A garota virou-se para fitar a amiga, fazendo seu melhor para sorrir, mas seus olhos não negavam a verdade nem seu coração partido, por isso, tal sorriso saiu um pouco patético. — O que aconteceu?

E, claro, Kagome apontou para o telefone tão odiado.

Sango foi até o aparelho e ouviu as mensagens. Um longo silêncio se estendeu pelo cômodo. Kagome sentiu as lágrimas querer fazer caminho em seus olhos, mas segurou-as firmes. Ela não iria dar ao mundo a satisfação de ver suas lágrimas.

— Você quer falar sobre isso? – Sango perguntou, sentando-se ao lado de Kagome, pegando um pouco sorvete que lhe oferecera. Kagome fitava o filme em sua frente. Ela queria gritar com a atriz e dizer-lhe para não se apaixonar por aquele homem. Ele poderia jurar que iria amá-la por toda a eternidade, e então iria esmagar seu coração no final. Ela queria avisar a menina, para ela fugir, o que foi realmente inútil já que aquilo era apenas um filme, e em filmes, tudo dava certo no final. A mocinha conhecia o mocinho. O mocinho se apaixonava pela mocinha. A mocinha se casava com o mocinho. Eles viviam felizes para sempre.

Kagome sorriu amargamente para a tela.

Pensou que deveria ser um crime fazer esses filmes terríveis. Deveria ser um crime de colocar pensamentos de amor na cabeça e coração das pessoas apenas para camuflar a realidade.

Filmes românticos deveria ser um crime.

— Eu não quero falar sobre isso. – disse, mas sabia que Sango não a deixaria livre tão facilmente.

— Desde quando você está assim?

* * *

Kagome pegou uma colher cheia de sorvete e levou a boca, fechando os olhos ao saboreá-lo e senti-lo derreter na boca. Tinha um gosto doce, da mesma forma como seu amor por Inuyasha tinha sido. Ela pensou que duraria para sempre. Pensou que tudo o que ele disse era verdade, quando disse que a amava. Ela tinha acreditado em cada palavra. E realmente tinha pensado que seu amor era puro e sincero.

Acreditara em seus sorrisos.

Mas deveria imaginar.

O sorvete derretia na boca, deixando apenas um traço de sua doçura.

— Ele me deixou há três dias. – Kagome finalmente disse. — Eu pensei que iria me propor casamento, mas ele me deixou. Deixou-me no dia do nosso aniversário de namoro. – Kagome virou-se para fitá-la. — Que tipo de homem deixa a namorada, que diz amar tanto, em seu aniversário de namoro? As pessoas não deveriam fazer isso.

— Oh, Kagome... – Sango colocou um braço ao redor dela. — Esse idiota. Ele não sabe o que está perdendo, querida. Nunca vai encontrar alguém como você, em nenhum lugar no mundo.

Sango, a amiga que considerava como irmã mais velha. Aquela que estaria sempre ao seu lado. Aquela que, pela primeira vez, estava errada.

— Você está errada, Sango. – Kagome disse calmamente.

— Como assim?

E Kagome não podia mais ignorar a verdade.

— Ele já encontrou outra pessoa.

.

.

* * *

— O que quer, Sesshoumaru? – um Inuyasha muito irritado perguntou. Não gostava de ver seu irmão, especialmente agora que tinha tantos problemas. Simplesmente não precisava lidar com um Sesshoumaru pomposo.

— Você não foi informado? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, e Inuyasha soltou um leve rosnado.

— Eu, obviamente, não fui informado de nada importante. Ninguém me diz nada importante.

— Isso é porque você só possui a capacidade de criar caos.

Inuyasha ficou vermelho de raiva. — Isso não é verdade. Tomei conta da empresa do Pai aqui no Japão, enquanto você estava em outro lugar, sabe-se lá fazendo o quê!

Sesshoumaru enviou-lhe uma carranca mortal e Inuyasha apenas cruzou os braços sobre o peito, tentando fitá-lo indignado.

— Para sua informação, hanyou, tenho cuidado de expandir nossos negócios na Europa. Isso é muito mais difícil que manter uma empresa já erguida e sólida.

— Não é.

— É.

— Não é não.

— É.

— Não é.

— Pare de ser tão infantil, Inuyasha.

— Keh, tanto faz.

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha trocaram carranca até que o mais velho falou de novo.

— Você não está curioso para saber por que estou aqui?

— Tá! Tudo bem, porque está aqui, Sesshoumaru?

— Pergunte com jeitinho.

Inuyasha soltou outro grunhido. — Você poderia me dizer por que está aqui?

Os olhos dourados de Sesshoumaru encontraram os dele.

— O pai está morto.

As palavras não fizeram sentido incialmente. Ele tinha ouvido errado, porque isso era impossível. Seu pai não podia estar morto.

— O quê?

— O avião caiu. A polícia está investigando, mas são uns incompetentes. Já coloquei os melhores detetives na frente do caso.

— Ele está morto?

E, claro, Inuyasha não sabia o que sentir. Seu pai nunca estava por perto e a única pessoa que sempre esteve ao seu lado era Sesshoumaru, até o meio-irmão se transformar em uma pessoa fria e arrogante. Ainda assim, ele era seu pai, e Inuyasha o amava. Ele lentamente se sentou no sofá e olhou para o irmão.

— Ele está morto? – repetiu, fechando os olhos. — Morto...

Sesshoumaru observou como Inuyasha afundou lentamente no sofá. E viu quando ele fechou os olhos e tentou segurar as lágrimas que queriam rolar livres. Sesshoumaru franziu o cenho. Ele não se dava bem com seu irmão. Ele era um mestiço e uma vergonha para sua família. Além disso, não estava em sua natureza ser gentil, especialmente com ele.

_O pai iria querer que você fosse mais condescendente com ele_. Uma pequena voz em sua cabeça disse, e os lábios de Sesshoumaru formaram uma linha fina. Só o que ele precisava. Uma voz em sua cabeça.

É claro, a maldita voz estava certa. Seu pai queria que eles trabalhassem juntos e se dessem bem, mas ai lembrou-se do último desejo de seu pai, forçando-o a se casar com uma humana e, além disso, Sesshoumaru odiava Inuyasha. Então, decidiu mandar a voz para o inferno.

— Prepare-se. Temos de estar no escritório de seu advogado em uma hora.

Inuyasha assentiu e Sesshoumaru saiu do quarto.

* * *

— Oh.

Hoje, Inuyasha pensou irritado, definitivamente não era o seu dia. Não somente pela notícia de seu pai estar morto, mas que também fora informado de ter de se casar repentinamente. Ele tinha uma semana para encontrar uma noiva e um mês para se casar com ela, ou então seria deserdado.

Completamente perfeito.

— Inuyasha, você está bem? – Miroku, amigo e advogado de Inuyasha, perguntou.

O hanyou fitou-o como se ele fosse louco.

— Tudo bem? – perguntou. — Tudo bem? É claro que eu não estou bem. Eu... É um monte de coisas acontecendo em tão pouco tempo…

— Eu entendo, Inuyasha, mas você tem que resolver logo isso ou perderá tudo. – Miroku disse. — Vá e peça logo a Kagome em casamento. Tenho certeza que ela vai ficar feliz em se casar com você.

Inuyasha se mexeu desconfortavelmente. — Eu terminei com ela. – resmungou sob sua respiração. Sesshoumaru e Miroku apenas o fitaram.

— O quê? – Miroku perguntou incrédulo.

— Nós terminamos no dia do nosso aniversário.

— E você não pode falar com ela, consertar as coisas?

— Eu... Eh...

Sesshoumaru sorriu de canto. — O que você fez, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha corou. — Eu me apaixonei por outra garota.

E é claro que ele tinha feito isso no pior momento de todos. Dois meses atrás, teria simplesmente pedido a Kagome para se casar consigo. Claro, ele não a amava o suficiente, mas teria sido o caminho mais fácil. Agora, porém, simplesmente não poderia fazer isso.

Ele amava outra e essa era apenas uma maneira para apressar as coisas e pedir-lhe para se casar.

— Você é um idiota. – Miroku disse-lhe friamente e Inuyasha teve de concordar com ele. Ainda assim, o advogado nunca lhe falara dessa forma. Deixava-o desconfortável. — Kagome te ama. Como pôde fazer isso com ela?

— Eh...

— Ele é um mestiço. Pior que os humanos. O que esperava? – Sesshoumaru disse, e Inuyasha sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho.

— Olha, seu idiota, você não tem...

— Eu tenho todo o direito.

— Hm, vocês devem se acalmar.

— Você não tem direito de me dizer o que fazer.

— Gente, realmente, as coisas podem ficar ruins...

— Bastardo, como você ousa me insultar?

— Pelo que sei, você é o único bastardo aqui.

— Eu vou te matar, Sesshoumaru.

— Te desafio a tentar.

— Sabe, seu pai queria que vocês trabalhassem juntos.

— Mais uma vez está sendo infantil, mas eu não esperava nada melhor vindo de você.

— Seu cretino...

Inuyasha lançou-se em Sesshoumaru, para a infelicidade de Miroku, que estava no meio de ambos, e recebeu todo o impacto do soco que Inuyasha mirou no estômago - que deveria ser em Sesshoumaru. Miroku segurou-se em Inuyasha para tentar não cair, mas isso só causou a Inuyasha perder o equilíbrio, e ambos acabaram caindo direto em Sesshoumaru, que não tivera tempo de se mover. Os três caíram no chão.

— Inuyasha...

Três pares de olhos se voltaram para fitar a pessoa na porta.

Ela era alta, a pele tão branca como a neve. O cabelo negro elegantemente solto, e seus olhos castanhos brilhavam em diversão.

— Kykiou... – Inuyasha sussurrou, o coração batendo mais rápido. Ele esqueceu completamente sua raiva para com o irmão, e toda a sua atenção estava sobre ela. — Eu tenho que ir. – disse sem rodeios. Levantou-se, tomou o braço da moça e foi embora com ela.

Por algum tempo, Miroku e Sesshoumaru apenas fitaram a porta. Miroku não sabia o que pensar, não quando a expressão de Inuyasha brilhava muito mais, pois nunca ficara assim, nem sequer com Kagome. E Sesshoumaru simplesmente amaldiçoou o hanyou sair dessa, ileso.

E depois de alguns momentos, a voz do advogado soou novamente. — Com quem quer se casar, Sesshoumaru-san? – Miroku perguntou casualmente. — Tem alguma perspectiva?

O rosto de Sesshoumaru ficou em branco e Miroku sorriu presunçoso.

— Assim pensei. – disse. E calmamente ofereceu a Sesshoumaru a tomar um lugar na poltrona. — Acho que devemos conversar.

* * *

Sesshoumaru olhou para Miroku por um longo tempo.

O que ele tinha proposto era interessante e definitivamente resolvia os seus problemas, mas...

— Você é o advogado de Inuyasha.

— E amigo desde a infância.

— Por que eu deveria confiar em você?

Miroku recostou-se na cadeira e cruzou os braços atrás do pescoço.

— Você não deveria, mas isso não é importante.

— Como não é importante?

— Porque… – Miroku disse, tranquilo, sem uma ponta de medo de Sesshoumaru. — Se não fizer isso, vai perder tudo, e você não iria apenas se casar com qualquer uma, então esta é sua única saída.

* * *

Sesshoumaru enviou uma carranca horrorosa para Miroku.

Aquele humano não estava com medo de si. Isso era algo que respeitava. Mesmo os youkai tinham medo dele. O homem em sua frente estava apenas nervoso, embora escondesse muito bem. Ele era como Inuyasha, muito estúpido para seu próprio bem, ou muito confiante e astuto.

— Se o que disse é verdade...

— O que é...

Talvez ele fosse um pouco estúpido, pensou, mas escolheu ignorar a interrupção.

—… Por que ela iria querer se casar comigo?

Miroku descruzou os braços e se inclinou para frente.

— Ela vai se casar com você porque tem que fazer isso. – disse simplesmente. Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Ela vai ficar arrasada, logo que souber da notícia do casamento de Kikyou e Inuyasha, e vai se sentir muito mal quando souber das condições do testamento do seu pai. Ela vai se sentir traída também sobre a escolha de Inuyasha, e você vai estar lá, e ela vai ter que lidar com emoções demais para pensar direito.

— Isso não é se aproveitar?

Miroku sorriu. — É para o bem dela.

— Por quê?

— Eu a conheço. Ela vai me agradecer depois.

— Por que _eu_ iria querer me casar com ela?

— Ela vai fazer uma boa impressão junto à imprensa. – Sesshoumaru o fitou intensamente. — Seu pai era um grande homem de negócios e ajudou a manter a paz entre os seres humanos e youkai. Esta menina chama a atenção para si. Se se casar com ela, você não terá problemas com os seres humanos. Vai parecer que está tentando manter o que seu pai começou.

— Eu não me importo com eles.

— Mas seria um problema a menos, e seria prudente manter as coisas amigáveis. A morte de seu pai pode ter sido um acidente, mas há sempre a dúvida. Afinal, sua família tem um monte de inimigos.

O homem era astuto. Sesshoumaru fez uma nota mental para manter Miroku por perto. Ele pode ser útil em algum momento.

— Ela poderia dizer não.

— Ela não pode.

— Por quê?

— Ela precisa do dinheiro que você tem.

— Está me dizendo que ela só iria se casar comigo pelo dinheiro?

Miroku deu uma risada suave. — Deus, não, ela nunca faria isso.

— Então?

— Ela iria se casar com você porque essa é a única forma de salvar seu irmão.

Então Miroku começou a lhe explicar a situação.

.

.

* * *

Kagome pensou que talvez tivesse levado seu pequeno luto um pouco longe demais.

"Não é o fim do mundo". Lembrou a si mesma. Havia coisas piores na vida a ter levado um toco pelo amor de sua vida e ser trocada por outra mulher.

Se lembrasse de todas as coisas ruins que já passara… Isso não era o fim do mundo.

Essa sua falta de humor e pessimismo, não era saudável isso o que estava fazendo a si mesma, e Inuyasha não era digno. Se ele não a queria, então era ele quem sairia perdendo, não ela. Nunca ela...

Kagome passou a mão pelos cabelos e soltou um grunhido frustrado. Sango a fitou, balançou a cabeça, e foi para a cozinha.

— Quer comer alguma coisa? – perguntou de lá.

— Hum, não, obrigada, mas eu poderia matar alguém por um pouco de café.

— Tudo bem. Mas me diga, você realmente vai sair de casa hoje?

Kagome sorriu. O que ela faria sem a Sango? — Eu vou pra faculdade e depois pro museu. Tenho que fazer algumas pesquisas.

— Fico feliz por você estar retornando pra sua vida normal. Ele não te merece. Ah, e eu tenho que sair por alguns dias. Parece que um líder youkai muito importante foi morto na China, mas ele era do Japão. Um caso realmente complicado.

— Sério? Não vi nada sobre isso na TV e olha que vi bastante televisão nos últimos dias.

— O governo decidiu manter em segredo. Há muita tensão entre os seres humanos e youkai, não precisavam de mais esse incidente.

* * *

Ela tinha vinte e três anos e uma vida inteira pela frente. Não importa que sentisse vontade de gritar, nem o quanto lutasse contra as lágrimas que tentavam brotar em seus olhos antes de ir dormir. Não importa se tinha que fingir estar bem para sua família e amigos, e sorrir, porque se não o fizesse, eles não saberiam que ela estava bem. Ela não queria aqueles olhares piedosos e não queria que eles lhe perguntassem se ela estava bem, porque ela não estava, e ela odiava mentir. Ela não queria que eles se preocupassem consigo.

"Um dia…" pensou consigo mesma. "Eu só tenho que esperar. Tenho certeza de que um dia vou acordar e a dor vai ter ido embora."

— Você pode atender ao telefone, por favor?

Kagome voltou à realidade. — Sim, é claro. – respondeu, alcançando o aparelho. — Alô?

— Esta é a casa da senhorita Higurashi Kagome?

— Sim...

— Posso falar com ela?

— Está falando com ela.

— Oh, Higurashi-san, estamos ligando do hospital...

Kagome congelou.

Não, não, não, não, de novo não.

— Higurashi-san? Você está aí?

Mas Kagome tinha deixado cair o telefone e já estava à meio caminho da porta.

— Kagome, onde você está indo?

Kagome ignorou a voz da amiga, ignorou seus vizinhos que a encontrou pelo caminho, uma que reclamou por ela ter deixado um vasinho de flores cair ao chão. Ignorou o carro que quase a atropelou e pegou um táxi.

— Para o Hospital de Tóquio. – disse ao motorista e pediu a Kami que aquilo não fosse o que estava pensando que seria.

**.**

**Continua**

**.**

* * *

N/T:

_Woahhhhh, sentiram o plano mirabolante do Miroku, ne!_

_Ai ai, eu adoro esse personagem, ele sempre apronta as situacoes mais... interessantes ;D_

_Hmmmmm, sera que a Kagome vai topar essa coisa de "casamento fake"?_

_E... com o Sesshoumaru!_

_Hmmmmmm_

_Facam suas apostas!_

_.._

_ Bom, minhas flores, eu devo dizer que fiquei mais que feliz com o feedback que "TH" teve._

** MUITO OBRIGADA pelos comentarios. :DD**

.

_Bom, galera, agora eu vou indo nessa. _

_Fico esperando aqueles recadinhos super fofos ai pra fic ;D_

_Bjo bjo_

_Hime._

* * *

_ps:_

_vide perfil da Hime para atualiazacoes das fanfics ;D_


End file.
